


Be Brave

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma sends him off.





	

“Be brave, sweetheart,” she says, her fingers easing his mask and shawl into place.   


The endearment sounds almost wrong on her tongue, but he appreciates it, all the same. 

It’s a very steep learning curve, working out how they do this. Kylo keeps finding kind words stuck in his throat, and he mostly just says _I love you_ in a blurted-out rush instead of the more poetic, beautiful things he wants to say. Even practicing them over and over doesn’t help: no matter how much effort he puts into memorising the statement, it just…

It’s partly fear. Fear that he’ll sound too stilted, or unreal. That his words will fall flat and be like the dullest poetry ever crafted. It’s nerves that makes his lips swell like he’s stuck them to a frozen pipe, so only the three words come out instead.

Like now.

Her thumbs slide over his faceplate.

“I know,” Phasma tells him.  


“No, you don’t.”  


“I don’t?” She looks archly at him. “What don’t I know?”  


“How _much_ I love you.” He glares up at her, his toes scrunching in his socks. “Because. It’s more than… it’s more.”  


“More than what?”  


“Anything.” Like. Ever. “I just love you and I need you to know and I don’t know how to–”  


She raps knuckles on his helmet, asking him to stop. “Come home safely to me, and I’ll know.”

“So… if I don’t love you, I’ll die?” What the hell kind of logic is that? He doesn’t want his failure to survive to be the final judgement on his heart!  


Infinitely patient (at least with him) she smiles. “Kylo… I know. Whatever happens, I know.”   


“You don’t,” he insists, sullenly. “Because I can’t tell you right.”  


“It’s because you can’t tell me right that I know,” she corrects him, and takes his hands in hers. “Now: go and blaze a path to glory, for the Order.”  


“For _you_ ,” he corrects her, and then squares himself off. “For you.”  



End file.
